Vanessa King
Vanessa King was a contestant in Firevivor: Namibia. She won the title of Sole Firevivor, after masterminding most of the game and bringing a goat into the Final 2. She eventually went on to compete in Epicvivor: Japan and ended up winning in a 3-1-0 vote. She soon returned for Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains, where she placed 7th. She also competed on Toadvivor: Greece, where she won in a 4-2-1 vote. Biography Vanessa King was born and raised in an Italian family in the state of New Jersey. She was adopted when she was 2 years old, but never sought after her birth parents. Eventually, after discovering her love of designing and coding, Vanessa combined them and took up graphic and web design. She started a company with one of her best friends, which while isn't large, is very professional. ''Firevivor: Namibia ''Profile Name (Age): Vanessa King (25) Tribe Designation: Etotha Current Residence: Hoboken, New Jersey Occupation: Web Designer Personal Claim to Fame: Designing my first website in high school. Inspiration in life: Chima Simone. Even though she got expelled, she stood up for what she believed in. She also survived the Bathtub Killer, which is pretty cool. Pet Peeves: Bees. Screw them. 3 Words to Describe You: Beautiful, smart, interesting. Survivor Contestant You are Most Like: Sundra Oakley Reason for Being on Survivor: To win money, duh! Why you think you’ll “survive” Survivor: I'm strong, I guess... Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: I'm not afraid to flirt my way to the end. I'm also very smart. I think people will underestimate me for my looks. Firevivor: Namibia ''Epicvivor: Japan ''Profile Name (Age): Vanessa King (25) Tribe Designation: Pagi & Sayuri Current Residence: Hoboken, New Jersey Occupation: Web Designer Personal Claim to Fame: Designing my first website in high school. Inspiration in life: Oprah, I suppose. Pet Peeves: Bees. Screw them. 3 Words to Describe You: Beautiful, smart, interesting. Survivor Contestant You are Most Like: Marissa Peterson Reason for Being on Survivor: To win money, duh! Why you think you’ll “survive” Survivor: I'm strong, I guess... Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: I'm not afraid to flirt my way to the end. I'm also very smart. I think people will underestimate me for my looks. Epicvivor: Japan ''Toadvivor: Greece ''Profile Name (Age): Vanessa King (27) Tribe Designation: Zakynthos Current Residence: Allendale, New Jersey Occupation: Web Designer Personal Claim to Fame: Helping to raise 20 thousand for my Church through my website and advertising! Inspiration in life: Hmm... Oprah. Pet Peeves: Slimy people. 3 Words to Describe You: Faithful, friendly, smart Survivor Contestant You are Most Like: Vecepia Towery Reason for Being on Toadvivor: To win, of course! Why you think you’ll “toadvive” Toadvivor: With the help of God, I can get through anything! Why you think you will be the sole TOADVIVOR: I'm a hard worker and a resilient fighter. I can get through anything. Toadvivior: Greece Gallery VanessaKing6.jpeg|Vanessa's Normal Clothes VanessaKing7.jpeg|Vanessa at the Reunion Show VanessaKing8.jpg|Vanessa's Normal Clothes VanessaKing4.jpg|Vanessa in Her Bikini Trivia *She was played by Sunslicer2. *She is the first character to win two RPs each with a different host. **One was Firevivor. The other was Epicvivor.